


first steps

by redrobinhood



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing Lessons, Drabble, F/M, First Dance, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrobinhood/pseuds/redrobinhood
Summary: Riyo has a dream of dancing with Fox and the determination to make that into a reality.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	first steps

**Author's Note:**

> Quick “drabble” between studying for finals. I've hit a bit of a writer’s block this week, I can barely get even my study guides done.
> 
> I’m on Tumblr as redrobinhoods (new blog!) for more drabbles in the future.

“Do you know how to dance?” The door to his office had just slid shut when the question was asked.

Fox looked up from the security feeds on the terminal before him to meet Riyo’s gaze. He leaned back in his chair. “I know how to kill people.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Well, it should.”

Riyo made her way around the desk to him, wrapping her arms around his neck when she reached his side. “Thorn knows how to kill people and I saw him dancing the other night at the gala.”

“That’s because Thorn would love nothing more than to die.” He had at least been struck across the face by a senator for his discretions, leaving the aide he had been dancing with feeling ashamed.

“Probably.” Riyo admitted. “I had a dream last night.” She lifted one hand from Fox’s neck to brush his hair back from his forehead. “I dreamt that we were dancing, just us, in a forest. It may be the most lovely dream I’ve ever had.”

Fox closed his eyes and leaned into her touch as she continued to comb her fingers through his hair. “Well, if you can find a forest on Coruscant we can dance.”

“I don’t think a forest is necessary.” Keeping one hand in Fox’s hair, she lowered the other to his waist, taking hold of his belt and tugging on it until he unwillingly rose to his feet. She pulled him out from behind the desk before she trailed her hand down from his hair to his hand and released his belt to wrap his arm around her waist. “Follow my lead.” She said as she set her hand on his shoulder. “Step your left foot over, slide your right to meet it, left towards me, right towards me, right foot over, slide…” Her words blurred together as Fox watched their feet, mirroring each step she took until she stopped telling him what to do, then until he stopped looking down, finally closing his eyes when she pressed herself against him. This was a new sensation entirely, and he let the dingy office around them slip away as he focused on the tune Riyo hummed into his chest.

He didn’t know how long they had been dancing when the door slid open once more.

“Kriff, leave room for The Goddess you two.” Thorn shut the door quickly behind him. “Riyo, you look radiant today. Fox, here’s the report you wanted and you should move your arm down more to really make her feel good.”

“I don’t want your advice on my dating life, Thorn.”

“I do.” Riyo said quickly. “Which, thank you, Thorn, for your advice yesterday.”

“Wait.” The gears in Fox’s head started to turn. “You told her about-.”

“Yes.” Thorn waved the datapad in his hand before setting it on Fox’s desk. “This will be here when you’re done, please carry on with your display of affection.” He was gone before Fox could protest otherwise.

“I’m going to kill him.” Fox said in disbelief.

“No, you’re not.” Riyo laughed as she set her head back down on Fox’s chest, nudging him with one of her legs to move once more. “You should thank him after last night.”

“I will. After I kill him.” Fox obliged Riyo, following her lead back into the dance. When she was humming a new song and the pattern was reestablished, Fox leaned his head down to rest on hers and closed his eyes once more as he let his arm slide further down her body. He would give anything for this moment to last forever.


End file.
